muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Twitter
in 2012).]] Twitter is a microblogging and social networking webservice that enables its users to send and read messages known as tweets. Tweets are text-based posts of up to 140 characters displayed on the author's profile page and delivered to the author's subscribers who are known as followers. Since its creation in 2006, Twitter has gained notability and popularity worldwide. The Muppets Studio In November 2009, The Muppets Studio established an official Twitter presence. The studio shares updates on Muppet appearances, events, news, and other announcements. Twitter feeds: * @TheMuppets — The Muppets Studio (originally @MuppetsStudio) * @MissPiggy — Miss Piggy (September 2012) (originally @RealMissPiggy) * @SpicyPrawn — Pepe the King Prawn (January 2014) * @KermitTheFrog — Kermit the Frog (March 2014) * @TheMuppetsABC — The Muppets ABC (May 2015) * @FozzieBear — Fozzie Bear (May 2012) (originally @FozzieJokes) * @ElectricMayhem — The Electric Mayhem (August 2015) * @Rizzo — Rizzo the Rat (August 2015) * @GonzotheGreat — Gonzo (August 2015) * @GoferScooter — Scooter (November 2015) * @unclebydeadly — Uncle Deadly (January 2016) * @StatlerWaldorf — Statler and Waldorf (June 2017) A series of trailer and TV spots for Muppets Most Wanted spoofed movie trailers that use tweets as praise for the movie they are promoting with comments from "critics across the Internet." Disney's marketing team set up a number of Twitter accounts before the promos debuts which include Muppet-related content and the quotes in the ads. MMW-twitter-mustlovecats11.png|@mustlovecats11 MMW-twitter-greightgonzo.png|@greightgonzo MMW-twitter-yolofantastic.png|@yolofantastic MMW-twitter-jimbobuk.png|@jimbobuk MMW-twitter-kermitrules17.png|@kermitrules17 MMW-twitter-moviesareawsm.png|@moviesareawsm MMW-twitter-superdisney19.png|@superdisney19 MMW-twitter-wockawocka23.png|@wockawocka23 MMW-twitter-FuzzyBen4375.png|@fuzzyben4375 MMW-twitter-poppafreshness.png|@poppafreshness MMW-twitter-ihearthorses214.png|@ihearthorses214 MMW-twitter-babybean1128.png|@babybean1128 MMW-twitter-hotfudge1218.png|@hotfudge1218 MMW-twitter-richplaya33.png|@richplaya33 MMW-twitter-kevkoast315.png|@kevkoast315 MMW-twitter-pleaseusemeinad.png|@pleaseusemeinad MMW-twitter-telahdode56.png|@telahdode56 MMW-twitter-zoneyardqsw.png|@zoneyardqsw MMW-twitter-samethingcli.png|@samethingcli MMW-twitter-asmaattak777.png|@asmaattak777 MMW-twitter-sbk174.png|@sbk174 MMW-twitter-krysikrysi321.png|@krysikrysi321 MMW-twitter-mansanthaberg.png|@mansanthaberg MMW-twitter-dgrantgonzo818.png|@dgrantgonzo818 MMW-twitter-johnnyshortz05.png|@johnnyshortz05 MMW-twitter-sfrozenrulz736.png|@sfrozenrulz736 MMW-twitter-barinda43.png|@barinda43 MMW-twitter-mizgoode2shoes.png|@mizgoode2shoes MMW-twitter-rebeccamana310.png|@rebeccamana310 MMW-twitter-stingray225.png|@stingray225 MMW-twitter-daplumma717.png|@daplumma717 MMW-twitter-allbetsysroff.png|@allbetsysroff Sesame Street The official Sesame Street Twitter feed, @sesamestreet, features regular tweets from Sesame Street characters. Among the characters who have Tweeted are Grover, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Bert, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Rosita and Oscar the Grouch. From November 2009 to at least March 2010, Christine M. Ferraro was the sole person writing the tweets."Cookie Monster storms Twitter as @sesamestreet gains a following", Los Angeles Times blogs, April 9, 2010. Adding to Sesame Workshop's many Twitter accounts, May 2, 2012 The Count established his very own Twitter accounts where he counts the number of tweets he's tweeted. The official Sesame Street Twitter feed, @sesamestreet, tied with @WholeFoods for Best Brand, at the 2010 Shorty Awards. Acceptance speeches were to be 140 characters or less; Grover attended on behalf of Sesame Workshop. His speech listed Hamlet, Tarzan and Superman, before CNN personality Rick Sanchez corrected Grover on the concept.http://www.cnn.com/2010/TECH/03/04/shorty.awards.twitter/?hpt=Sbin The account has been responded to by other high profile accounts, including NASA. Twitter feeds: * @SesameStreet — Sesame Street * @SesameWorkshop — Sesame Workshop * @PlazaSesamo — Plaza Sésamo * @SesameCommunity — Sesame Street in Communities * @SesameJapan — Sesame Street Partners Japan (SSPJ) * @Sesamo — Sésamo * @SesamePlace — Sesame Place * @SesameStLive — Sesame Street Live * @AbbyCadabbySST — Abby Cadabby * @bertsesame — Bert * @BigBird — Big Bird * @CountVonCount — Count von Count * @elmo — Elmo * @Grover — Grover * @MeCookieMonster — Cookie Monster * @MrSnuffleupagus — Mr. Snuffleupagus * @OscarTheGrouch — Oscar the Grouch * @SesameErnie — Ernie * @YipYipMartians — Yip Yip Martians * @LolaAventuras — Lola * @elmoestuamigo — Elmo (Sésamo) * @soy_abelardo — Abelardo Montoya * @TheFurchester — The Furchester Hotel * @YellowFeather — Yellow Feather Fund * ‏@LoveTakalani — Takalani Sesame * ‏@GalliGalliSim — Galli Galli Sim Sim * ‏@SesameChamki — Chamki * ‏@SesameAmigos — Sesame Amigos The Jim Henson Company In March 2009, the Jim Henson Company established an official Twitter presence. The company shares regular tweets featuring news, insider information, exclusive pictures, content and give-aways, and other unique updates. The feed is maintained by Allyson Smith, the company's Vice President of New Media. Additional feeds for the company's family entertainment, podcast, various stage shows and other projects have launched as well. Twitter feeds: * @HensonCompany — The Jim Henson Company * @HensonFamilyHub — Henson Family Hub (originally @HensonParents) * @HensonPodcast — The Henson.com Podcast * @JimsRedBook Jim Henson's Red Book * @JimHensonFound — The Jim Henson Foundation * @JimHensonLegacy — The Jim Henson Legacy * @DarkCrystal — The Dark Crystal * @Labyrinth — Labyrinth * @FraggleRock — Fraggle Rock * @DoozersTV — The Doozers * @JuliesGreenroom — Julie's Greenroom * @HensonAlt — Henson Alternative * @PuppetUp — Puppet Up! - Uncensored * @StuffedUnstrung — Stuffed and Unstrung * @CreatureShopTV — Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge * @DotTVShow — Dot. * @SidScienceKidTV — Sid the Science Kid'' * @PaanimalsTV — Pajanimals * @DinosaurTrain — Dinosaur Train * @NoYouShutUp - No, You Shut Up! * @SplashBubblesTV — Splash and Bubbles * @MarvinEQuasniki — Marvin E. Quasniki * @HappytimeMovie — The Happytime Murders References * In a 2010 episode of Sesame Street, Telly bounces out of control on his iPogo through Hooper's Store. Big Bird yells for him to watch out, as he's trying to "tweet on his BirdBerry." * In a 2011 episode of Sesame Street, the Good Birds Club turns Big Bird away for having big feet. The lead says they should "tweet" about it and begin chirping. * In an interview for CNET, Kermit is asked about the usefulness of Twitter and Facebook, to which he replies, "it's so much easier to stay in touch with fans, friends, and especially family. When you have 2,342 brothers and sisters like I do, Facebook and Twitter save a lot of late night phone calls.""Meet Kermit the Frog, gadget geek." Terdiman, Daniel. December 7, 2011. CNET news. * At The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012, Statler and Waldorf wondered why everyone was playing with their cell phones, to which John Oliver (referred to as Harry Potter by the two curmudgeons) answered "They're tweeting!" Waldorf replied "Yeah, eating those sidewalk hot dogs will do that to you." Oliver corrected them "No, they're tweeting, as in Twitter. They're sharing their opinion on any subject, no matter how negative and personally offensive that opinion might be." Statler and Waldorf's reaction: "Negative? Personally offensive? I think we found our calling!" and "Quick, to the twittering!" * In The Muppets episode "Going, Going, Gonzo", Kermit says people will live Tweet Gonzo's stunt. * In The Muppets episode "Swine Song", Pache says he wants people to Tweet to the show. * In The Muppets episode "A Tail of Two Piggies", Piggy starts a hashtag #Unveilthetail on Twitter. Also Fozzie plays a game called "Who Tweeted It?" with Animal. * In The Muppets episode "Little Green Lie", Scooter gets new followers after he Tweets about Kermit and Piggy getting back together. * In The Muppets episode "Generally Inhospitable", Scooter reveals that the show is trending on Twitter. *During the Muppet Labs sketch at The Muppets Take the Bowl, various twitter feeds from The Muppets are shown, including several from characters who do not have feeds such as @BDEyedMonster, @Thogaboutit, and @MmmmBunnies. Sources External links * "Tweet Like a Monster", Sparksheet.com's Nov 2010 interview with Dan Lewis, Sesame Workshop's new-media director * Muppet Wiki on Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion Category:Internet References Category:Social Networks